Tonos de Negro
by Luls
Summary: A veces Andrómeda recordaba la primera vez en la que se había sentido distinta. Y a veces recordaba la primera vez en la que eso le pareció aceptable. Reto Parejas Extrañas. Andrómeda/Ted. Oneshot.


**N/A:** _intenté que la historia fuera lo más canon posible, pero si alguien encuentra algún error, con gusto cambiaré lo necesario. Corroboré los hechos varias veces, pero nadie es infalible._

**Disclaimer:** _todo lo que reconozcan__ le__ pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

_**Tonos de Negro**_

**--**

Andrómeda Black siempre se sintió diferente.

Los que la conocían de pequeña, a ella y a sus dos hermanas, decían que la diferente era Narcisa, la de cabello rubio, la más hermosa, y emparejaban a Andrómeda y a Bella en el mismo grupo de cabello oscuro y belleza plana y normal.

Sus padres, por otro lado, veían a Bella como la distinta. La única, en realidad. La que llevaría al apellido Black toda la gloria necesaria, y Andrómeda y Narcisa no eran más que un par de niñitas sin carácter.

Para muchos eran iguales. Las tres hermanas Black. Era raro no verlas juntas en los pasillos de Hogwarts, y si separadas hacían girar cabezas, juntas rompían cuellos. Andrómeda sabía que no era la más bonita. Que ni de lejos igualaba a sus hermanas, pero siempre iba con ellas, a su paso elegante, imitando su cabeza erguida. Narcisa, sobre todo, le decía que la dejara en paz, que buscara sus propios amigos. Andrómeda no quería. No quería los amigos que podrían hacerse allí. Era una potencialidad peligrosa.

Tenían sus lugares ya fijos en la mesa de Slytherin, con gente que regularmente se sentaba junto a ellas. Junto a las hermanas Black. Andrómeda tomaba sus cubiertos y masticaba con lentitud, emulando los movimientos de Bella, observándola, para ya no sentirse tan diferente. Veía a su hermana tan hermosa y fría, tan distante. Tan poderosa. Por momentos temía lo que pudiera llegar a pasar, pensar en qué podría convertirse. Rodolphus Lestrange siempre se sentaba junto a Bella, a veces le acariciaba un hombro, le susurraba algo al oído. Atribuciones de prometido.

Narcisa se sentaba en su lugar y dejaba que los muchachos la rodearan, que le contaran historias, que buscaran llamar su atención, que le dijeran lo hermosa que era, _lo increíble y dolorosamente_ hermosa que era. Narcisa sonreía y batía sus pestañas, mecía sus hombros con esa inocencia premeditada, corría el pelo de su cuello y fingía no notar lo que eso hacía a los varones. Lucius Malfoy la esperaba, ya adulto y temible, mientras ella terminaba de ser niña. Porque nunca más podría serlo.

Casi siempre se decía que amaba a sus hermanas. Casi siempre las amaba en serio. Las admiraba y las imitaba, aunque sus párpados no fueran pesados y sus ojos no fueran fríos, aunque su pelo no fuera hermoso y no supiera hacer de su risa una melodía. A veces pensaba que era todo _tan_ absurdo.

-El sangre impura te está mirando –dijo Bellatrix, subiendo el vaso con zumo hasta sus labios-. _Otra vez -s_us ojos estaban fijos en un punto cualquiera en la pared que había más adelante. Andrómeda sintió un calor irracional en sus mejillas mientras se movía sin notarlo. Narcisa giró su cabeza y dejó al muchacho que le estaba hablando a la mitad de su aburrida anécdota de quidditch.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó. Andrómeda casi pudo sentir cómo se empequeñecía en el banco, y sus mejillas sonrosadas le parecieron pecaminosas cuando la comparó con las de Bella, tan blancas y firmes contra sus pómulos tan finos. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos cruzaron el Gran Comedor y se asentaron en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Sólo unos segundos fueron necesarios antes de encontrarse con aquel rostro, el mismo de siempre, vuelto hacia allí y mirando. Mirándola.

-Tonks –dijo Bella en respuesta a la pregunta de Narcisa. Y eso fue todo lo que tomó. Los ojos de Narcisa se agrandaron y fueron por unos instantes hacia la figura de Ted Tonks, quien al verse descubierto había bajado la cabeza, avergonzado, y se había escudado detrás de un bocado de carne.

-_¿Otra vez?_ –chilló Narcisa por lo bajo. Su precioso rostro se había surcado de arrugas cuando lo contrajo- ¿Pero _quién_ se piensa que es? –continuó, acercando su cabeza a la de sus hermanas- Alguien como _él_, mirando de _esa_ forma a una _Black_…

Narcisa no estaba acostumbrada a que un chico no la mirara. Andrómeda lo sabía, y sabía qué era lo que sucedía en realidad. Como la cena en la que se daba a conocer el compromiso entre Bella y Rodolphus, a la que Narcisa había asistido usando un vestido más corto que lo que hubiera convenido. Bella se había encerrado una hora con Narcisa en un cuarto, y cuando salieron Narcisa se mostraba mucho más recatada _y_ asustada.

La idea de que un sangre sucia la deseara debía parecerle asquerosa. Pero seguro también le parecía tentadora, que ni los sub humanos como ellos pudieran resistirse.

Andrómeda no entendía. El enclenque aquel, que la miraba. De las tres Black era la más simple. Si iba a mirar a alguna, hubiera elegido mejor. No quería sentirse halagada, y durante mucho tiempo había luchado contra ello. El _estúpido_ de Ted Tonks. Notas mediocres, la peor casa de todas, amigos idiotas, nada de actividad física, _feo_, torpe, con predisposición a los accidentes._ Sangre impura._

-¿Por qué esas caras? –preguntó Rodolphus, descansando ambos codos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia adelante para mirar a Bella. Fue Narcisa quien respondió, soltando primero un resoplido.

-Ted Tonks –dijo, y si hubiera podido hubiera escupido el nombre. Rodolphus entrecerró sus ojos y, él también, los llevó hacia la mesa de Hufflpepuff.

-Basura… -murmuró- Nada más que basura… -dejó pasar unos segundos en silencio, y luego se volvió hacia Andrómeda, sonriendo de una forma que lo hacía parecerse a una fiera- ¿Quieres que me encargue? –preguntó, y su pregunta albergaba tal cruel esperanza que Andrómeda sintió el impulso de gritar que no. Pero no tuvo oportunidad.

-Rodolphus –llamó Bellatrix a su prometido. Mecánicamente, la cabeza del muchacho se giró hacia ella, toda expresión borrada de su rostro. Bella había tomado sus cubiertos y cortaba un trozo de carne con una gracia infinita, sin quitar sus ojos del plato-. Andrómeda puede encargarse por sí misma –dijo, y sus párpados pesados taparon sus ojos helados. Rodolphus se echó por instinto hacia atrás-. Se hará cargo. ¿Verdad, Andrómeda?

Y aunque Andrómeda no respondió, estaba convencida de que Bellatrix no necesitaba una respuesta.

* * *

A veces recordaba la primera vez que se sintió distinta. Estaban en la casa de su tío Orión, para festejar la Navidad, y toda su familia observaba orgullosa la última cabeza de elfo doméstico que decoraba las oscuras paredes de Grimmauld Place. Su tía Walburga lo ostentaba orgullosa, cosa que, Andrómeda sabía, llenaba de celos y rabia a su madre. Lo asqueroso de la situación había sido ver a su tía, embarazada de siete meses, acariciando un ojo de elfo doméstico disecado, como si fuera algo precioso.

No había sido una Navidad particularmente feliz.

* * *

Ted Tonks la estaba siguiendo.

Andrómeda se había levantado tarde ese sábado, porque no había dormido bien por la noche. Su cama se había sentido incómoda, las sábanas pesadas, y no podía dejar de pensar. En muchas cosas. Varias veces tuvo que enterrar su cabeza bajo su almohada, luego de haber pensado ciertas cosas, imaginándose, por puro placer sádico, lo que sucedería si Narcisa o _Bella_ se enteraran de lo que había estado pensando.

Se preguntaba si podría llegar a pasarle lo mismo que a su tío abuelo Marius, a quién habían desheredado y quitado del Tapete de la Familia Black por ser un squib. Al principio la idea la atemorizaba más de lo que nada la había atemorizado antes (mentira, Bella siempre lograba superarse), pero luego seguía pensando. Y quizás no la aterraba tanto.

Narcisa y Bella habían ido a desayunar sin esperarla, y cuando Andrómeda había llegado al Comedor, sus hermanas ya se estaban yendo. Había desayunado sola y rápido, y luego pretendía ir a su sala común para escribir una larga carta a su madre, contándole cosas que la bruja quisiera saber. Pero Ted Tonks la había seguido, apenas se había levantado de la mesa de Slytherin.

Andrómeda se consideraba alta. Sus piernas eran largas, y siempre había confiado en ellas y en los zancos que podrían dar. Pero esa media mañana de sábado se sentía lerda y pesada, y no caminaba tan rápido como hubiera deseado. No quería que la alcanzara. No quería que Tonks la alcanzara y quisiera hablar con ella. No aún. No sabría qué decir, qué decirle, cómo enojarse apropiadamente y enviarlo dónde debía estar. Ella no era Bella, no podría hacerlo correr. Y no era Narcisa, para reírse en su cara por su atrevimiento.

No era justo. La escalera hacia las mazmorra quedaba aún lejos y la siguiente esquina parecía no acercarse nada. Andrómeda sabía que era muy evidente que quería evitarlo, ya que su paso era rápido a conciencia, y resuelto. Muy evidente. ¿Entonces por qué el idiota de Ted Tonks no caía en la cuenta y dejaba de seguirla?

-Disculpa…

Andrómeda apuró más sus pasos y oprimió sus labios con fuerza. Sentía a Tonks a un par de metros de distancia, una presencia en su espalda, una amenaza. Oh, si Bella hubiera estado allí…

-Oye… disculpa…

Su voz. Era aguda y rasposa y le hacía pensar a Andrómeda en ceniza de chimenea. Tuvo el impulso de darse vuelta y mirarlo a la cara, porque de alguna manera jamás había relacionado su rostro con esa voz.

-¿No me oyes? Sólo quiero…

Ted Tonks se detuvo a la mitad de su frase cuando Andrómeda giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo. Se detuvo a la mitad de su frase y dejó su boca abierta. Sorprendido. Andrómeda se sintió bien, muy bien, al ver su rostro. Al ver sus ojos dilatados y su ceño fruncido. Pensó que sería una reacción que cualquiera podría tener con Bella. Con una Black.

Se aseguró de que en su rostro hubiera una seriedad fastidiada, importuno e irritación. Impaciencia.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, y casi dichosa le pareció que la pregunta podría haber salido de boca de Narcisa, dirigida a algún muchacho poco agraciado y acomodado que quisiera invitarla a Hogsmeade a tomar el té.

El rostro de Ted Tonks era el epítome de la estupidez, mientras parpadeaba como bobo e inclinaba la cabeza.

-Dejaste… -elevó un brazo hasta dejarlo perpendicular a su torso- Dejaste caer esto –dijo, y abrió su puño cerrado para que pudiera verse sobre la palma un trozo de pergamino arrugado. Andrómeda alzó una ceja, y se sintió tan bien al hacerlo, al pasar su vista del pergamino hacia el rostro de Tonks, arrogante, desdeñosa. Incluso se cruzó de brazos y creyó que no había parecido forzado.

-No es mío –dijo, mostrando una sonrisita que esperaba fuera irritante. Dejó todo el peso del cuerpo sobre una pierna y estiró la otra hacia adelante, en una pose casi infantil. No le importaba.

Ted Tonks abrió más sus ojos y los llevó unos instantes hacia el pergamino. Arrugó el entrecejo y se rascó la cabeza con una mano distraída. Andrómeda siguió el dibujo que esa mano hacía en el aire, y se sorprendió pensando que aquel era un gesto simpático. O algo así, no con tantas palabras.

-¿Estás… segura? –preguntó el muchacho al cabo de un rato. Andrómeda se dio el lujo de rodar los ojos y suspirar con hastío.

-Por supuesto –respondió, aunque la verdad era que no tenía ni idea. Tonks asintió, como ausente, y guardó el pergamino en uno de sus bolsillos. Se había sonrojado, algo que Andrómeda jamás había visto en un chico.

-Oh… lo… lo siento… -balbuceó, y sus brazos quedaron colgando al costado del cuerpo sin saber qué hacer, como en una promesa de la ida que se avecinaba. Andrómeda lo vio luchar con sus labios, quizás tratando de decir algo más, decidiéndose a último momento. _Mejor no._ Lo vio girar un poco sus pies, sin levantar las suelas de sus zapatos corrientes, indicio de que se iba, o no sabía si irse. Una amenaza, también.

Andrómeda sintió un golpe de cólera al verlo girar, al verlo iniciar su marcha, al imaginarlo en su sala común de Hufflepuff esa noche, contándoles a sus amigos –_idiotas_ amigos- de su encuentro con Andrómeda Black. _La seguí por tres corredores y ni siquiera me insultó_, diría, recostado sobre un sillón, con los pies sobre una mesa, sonriendo, y sus amigos palmearían su espalda y lo llamarían valiente.

-¿Por qué me fastidias?

La pregunta había sido inconsciente y Andrómeda no sabía que la había formulado en su cabeza hasta después de haberla hecho en voz alta. Y tampoco había notado cuánto deseaba saber la respuesta. Quería correr. Quería esconderse. Quería echarle una maldición.

Ted Tonks había vuelto a enfrentarla, y su rostro volvía a reflejar confusión, esa expresión tan inocente que no tendría que ocupar el semblante de un hombre. Eso decía su padre. El muchacho abrió un poco su boca, pero la dejó así, eligiendo bien las palabras.

-Pensé que… -comenzó- pensé que habías dejado caer… -encogió un hombro, lamió sus labios- el pergamino…

Andrómeda cruzó sus brazos con más fuerza y marcó sus mandíbulas. Narcisa siempre le decía a Bella que eso era muy poco femenino, pero Andrómeda sabía que a veces no se podía evitar, que a veces se sentía muy bien.

-No ahora –explicó-. En el Comedor. Cuando me miras.

No le gustó para nada lo que vio en el rostro de Ted Tonks esta vez. Un degradé de emociones. Suavizó su expresión, bajó sus cejas, entibió sus ojos. De a poco la comprensión fue golpeándolo, y Andrómeda odió pensar que sabía algo que ella no. Lo que fuere. El muchacho acabó con una sonrisa, de esas que Bella odiaba y Narcisa hallaba irrisorias.

-¿Te molesta? –preguntó, y Andrómeda concluyó en ese momento que Ted Tonks era la persona más idiota que jamás conocería.

-Responde la pregunta –ordenó. Tonks acentuó su sonrisa, quizás sintiéndose más seguro ahora, ahora que sabía que a ella le importaba. Que lo había notado, al menos.

Bella iba a matarla.

-Me gusta mirarte –respondió. Andrómeda estaba muy acostumbrada a las mentiras de Slytherin, y la honestidad brutal de Hufflepuff la tomó por sorpresa. No notó cuando sus brazos se descruzaron, y no sabía por qué sus ojos se sentían tan tibios.

Podría haberlo dejado así. Podría haber puesto los ojos en blanco, podría haber reído, podría haberlo insultado.

-¿Por qué?

Cuando Ted Tonks se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca cómica con los labios, Andrómeda supo que no habría vuelta atrás.

-Porque eres diferente.

Andrómeda había pensado eso muchas veces. Que era diferente. Lo había pensado y se había convencido de aquello, viéndolo como un defecto que había que extirpar. Pero oírlo de boca de otro, de _Ted Tonks_. Como si fuera algo bueno. Algo _lindo._

El muchacho continuaba sonriendo, como si acabara de halagarla y esperara una respuesta. Andrómeda soltó una risa seca y falsa y giró sobre su eje. Dándole la espalda se sentía más segura.

-Estás loco, Tonks –dijo. Le hubiera gustado sonar más hiriente. Temía incluso pensar qué sucedería. Que pasaría esa noche, durante la cena, cuando Bella lo _viera_, cuando se sonrojara.

Por algún motivo, al imaginar a Ted Tonks a sus espaldas, aún sonriendo, sacudiendo su cabeza para quitarle validez, se sintió bien.

Quizás fuera conveniente no sentarse con sus hermanas durante la cena. Sólo por si acaso.

* * *

Review this Story/Chapter


End file.
